Yu-Gi-Oh: A Time to Change
by junejuly305
Summary: Starts after Bonds Beyond Time. Jaden, Yugi and Yusei have defeated Paradox.What happens when the Crimson Dragon doesn't have enough energy to drop Jaden off in London. So Jaden has to jump off the duel rider while they are in the time stream. What happens next when he goes back to the time line. Or more importantly when? Chapters 1-5 edited 1/30/16
1. Episode 1

Yu Gi Oh GX A time to change. Takes place after Bonds of Time.

"So it looks like our work is done here," Jaden said

"Looks that way," Yugi said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. It's been great meeting you both. Do you think we will meet each other again?" Jaden asked. Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi were overlooking the duel tournament that Yugi had won.

"Yes but let's hope that when we do the whole world of duel monsters won't be on the line again," Yusei said.

"You said it Yusei. Maybe we could duel each other? Whatever happens, I know that the bonds we formed here today are ones that will stand the test of time." Yugi said.

"All of time," Jaden said putting his hand in the center.

"Absolutely," Yusei said as he and Yugi put their hands in the center.

"Jaden let's go. It's nice meeting you Yugi." Yusei sad walking back to his duel runner.

"I already meet you before but it's nice to meet you again," Jaden said walking over to Yusei's duel runner. Yugi left to meet up with his grandfather as Yusei had some very bad news.

"Jaden the Crimson Dragon doesn't have the strength to drop us both off. So it is either in your time or my time." Yusei asked.

"I will just jump out. I love the thrill of not knowing where you are going to add to the thrill of adventuring." Jaden said grabbing pharaoh and putting him into his bag.

"Ok, Jaden let's leave it up," Yusei said as both he and Jaden were consumed by the Crimson Dragon.

Meanwhile on the timeline with the Crimson Dragon.

"Jaden are you ready to jump?" Yusei asked.

"I am as ready as I will ever be. After all when was the last time you jumped through a time portal with no return. It thrilling." Jaden said getting to the outside of the duel runner.

"I want you to have these to remind you of our friendship that we made here today," Yusei said handing Jaden something.

Next thing Jaden knew it was a bright light surrounded him and he got caught up in it.

Then Jaden woke up in his bed. He was sleeping on his bed out of the apartment he rented before he enrolled in duel academy. "What the heck happened? Was that all a big dream?" Jaden said checking the clock that he had five hours to get to his test.

"No Jaden it wasn't." came Yubel's voice from behind him scaring him. "We are in the past and the only reason I am still with you is that I am bonded into your soul. The teacher and cat weren't. I think that they still have their memories as they both resumed the bodies that they were in." Yubel explained her theory. "As sad as it makes me think but there is now my duplicate who is blind in anger to get to you." She said feeling her own presence.

"She is right you know." Came a white alien with a blue orb as his core and red lines around his body. It was Neos. "I and the other Neospacians have joined you earlier than usual. And you still have what Yusei gave you. Regardless this is our chance to change the future for the better."

"He is right. If you can adapt to the supreme king's power than you can control his monsters, who have special abilities themselves in the real world." Yubel said explaining her plan to have Jaden control his powers.

"Fine we will start training after my test, there is someone I need to meet. Someone, we have all meet?" Jaden said rushing out in his old black school uniform. Jaden ran to the park, waiting for someone to bump into. There he was, Jaden walked up to the man with the multi-colored hair.

"Yo Yugi. What's up?" Jaden said. Yugi was confused on who Jaden was. "Maybe this will jog your memory," Jaden said flashing Neos at Yugi.

"That is Elemental Hero Neos. I remember now. Jaden was that right? You look younger than I remember." Yugi said noticing the difference.

"That's because I jumped off Yusei's Duel runner and didn't go back to my original time but ended up back in this body," Jaden said. "Oh I have to go otherwise I will be late."

"Good luck Jaden but it already looks like you know what you are doing so try not to fail this time," Yugi said remembering a bit about what Jaden had said during the time duel.

"I will make you proud then come challenge you for your title," Jaden said.

"Duel like how you did back then and I will promise we will have an excellent duel," Yugi said. "And here I feel like this belongs to you." He said handing over a copy of winged kuriboh that Jaden gave Yugi to remember him by.

"Thanks. I got to go now don't want to be late." Jaden said keeping to the fact that he was already going to be late.

Later at the Kiba dome. "Well ladies, Mark all of the no shows as absent." Said a man with the suit. "Wait I am here." Came a voice from the wall. It was Jaden.

"You can mark Jaden Yuki as here," Jaden said. Jaden walked inside. He walked up to a blue haired kid.

"Wow look at them go," Jaden said looking at bastion. Bastion has 3200 LP and his opponent has 1900.

"So applicant do you A throw in the towel, B Cry you heart out or C go home to your mama?" the proctor said.

"I will choose D none of the above. I activate ring of destruction. With this, I can destroy one monster in attack mode and both of us take damage equal to the monster's attack points." Bastion said activating the trap and equipping it to his monster that has 1900 LP.

"Clever move kid. Welcome to the academy." The proctor said. Bastion bowed thanking him.

"Wow, that kid is pretty good don't you think Chazz?" "Guess the rumors of him being some kind of wiz kid are true. Huh, Chazz huh?" Said the two obelisk blues.

"He is a punk. We went to duel prep school for the past three years. We are ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they are getting into. They will learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way" Chazz said. Jaden had heard due to his better hearing thanks to the bonding with Yubel.

"Sweet duel. They really tore it up." Jaden said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They said he got the highest score on the written exam than all of the applicants." The Bluenete said.

"Wow, I just barely scraped by," Jaden said. 'well, I am sure that if I retook it I would get 100.'

"Yeah me too. I am Cyrus by the way. Nice to meet you. I kinda have a thing for test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match" Cyrus said.

"Syrus like the villain from the fifth gen of Pokémon? I am Jaden by the way. Congratulations I will be in once I will win my duel." Jaden said.

"Wait I thought that was the last duel?" Syrus said.

"Don't worry. I know some high up people." Jaden said patting Syrus's head.

Meanwhile.

"Looks like we have a good batch this year" "Yes indeedy. (A/N He actually did say indeedy)" Said some of the teachers who were watching the duels.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we have one last applicant who would like to take his exam Mr. Crowler." The man in the suit said to the obelisk blue dorm manager.

"Did you just call me Mr. Crowler?" The teacher said.

"I am sorry Ms. I am new here." Suit said.

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling. I have earned the title Professor. Thank you. Now tell the little truant that he will have to come back next year." Crowler said.

"Oh come on we should at least give him a shot." One teacher said having the others nod in agreement.

"He is late and late I rude. I have no time for slackers" Crowler said as his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"It's shepherd I am calling to make sure that you give everyone a shot. Remember what happened last year when you dismissed 1/3 of the applicants just because they called you Ms. Just because of the way you keep your hair. Just give everyone a fair chance." Shepherd said.

"Absolutely." Crowler hangs up the phone. "Furry chinned windbag." 'Doesn't he realize we have enough talentless flunkies at the academy already? But he is the boss so I have to give this scrim shake a duel I will give him a duel.' "Pardon me, gentlemen. I will be right back."

"But who should be the boy's duel proctor and what deck should he use?" Asked one of the teachers.

"Oh don't worry leave everything to me," Crowler said leaving the teachers area.

Back with Jaden.

"Tight duel Bastion," Jaden said.

"Thank you," he said.

"From the looks of it, you might be the second best duelist around here?" Jaden said.

[Jaden Yuki report to exam field four. Jaden Yuki please report to exam field four.]

"It's time to duel," Jaden said motivated.

"Wait if I am second then who is first?"

"Why it is yours truly. It is what I am best at." Jaden said leaving for the duel arena.

"Wow, he seems so sure of himself," Syrus said.

"Looks like he is going to need it. Look at who he is dueling." Bastion said pointing to Dr. Crowler.

Jaden got onto the lift and saw Dr. Crowler. "I am Doctor Vellian Crowler. Department chair and professor of techniques at Duel Acadamy."

"Wow, a department chair. I thought you were some weird academy mascot with how you were dressed. Don't get mad if you lose this." Jaden said as Yubel appeared behind him laughing at what Jaden had said. "Why don't you do the honors teach and take this first duel off."

In the stands

"Hey, you know now that he mentions it he is right you know." "This kid has some lip huh Chazz?" Chazz was getting mad at Jaden.

Back in the duel.

Crowler drew his cards. "I place two cards face down and then play heavy storm." A strong wind blew on the field destroying the two face downs.

"Let me guess the two cards you had were some kind of token monster that will allow you to now summon a level 8 monster. Judging from your looks I will guess it. It is Ancient Gear Golem." Jaden said scarring Crowler.

Back in the stands.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Syrus asked.

"Those two face downs were a statue of the wicked. When they are destroyed they make tokens. Which is why he played heavy storm." Bastion said.

"A card that strong couldn't possibly be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own" "Then this is over. No one could beat an expert like the doctor."

"I think I am going to enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our friend down there. I only wish he treated the other second rate duelists who applied to the academy the same." Chazz said.

"What an elitist snob bullying an amateur with his best cards," Alexis said.

"You are too soft Alexis or are you already captivated by his bravery to still fight?" Zane said making Alexis blush. "Maybe we will finally get to see that monster that Crawler has stashed in his deck."

"It's not that Zane. Something about him makes me feel a certain way. I don't know what it is but I want to find out. I feel like he can help me find Atti." Alexis said looking at Jaden.

Zane didn't respond but he too felt like Jaden was some kind of key to helping them find his friend.

Back in the duel.

"How did you know my card?" Crowler said as Jaden had guessed correctly.

"Well judging from looks you look like you would like that kind of cards. Looks like my guess is right. So play the card."

"Fine. I sacrifice my two tokens and summon ancient gear golem." Crowler said as a big robot of rock came from the earth and towered over him. Ancient gear golem had 3000 attack points. "Since I can't attack, I will end my turn."

"My turn," Jaden said drawing a card. "Looks like this is game over. I play the spell card polymerisation and fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Neos from my hand to summon Neos knight. Now Neos knight has a sweet effect. I add the amount of half of monster that I fused with Neos gets added to Neos knight. Making his attack 3750."

"3750!" Crowler said.

"Yep, the only downside is that you don't take battle damage. Before I attack I set one card face down then I attack go Neos knight slash away that monster." Jaden said as Neos knight slashed out at the golem making it disappear into shreds. "Now I activate my face down Defusion. Now I get my Neos and Sparkman back on the field with 2500 attack and 1600. Now attack my heroes." Jaden said as Neos and Sparkman attacked making Jaden the winner of the duel.

"So teach did I pass?" Jaden said doing a celebratory dance. Yubel just laughed at Jaden.

"Yubel do you know how long it has been since I could duel for the fun of it? That duel was a way of relieving myself. Let's go home and start my training." Jaden said walking away with Yubel hovering behind him.

Back in the stands.

Everyone was shocked. No one has heard of Neos or Neos knight. Chazz was mad. 'I can't believe that that slacker has a rare card. I never heard of Neos before but I will get that card from him. He will learn that he is nothing compared to Chazz Princeton.' Chazz thought snidely.

"He has a future here," Alexis said.

"Maybe he can help us considering that he just got an OTK to a professor," Zane said.

"As weird as it sounds to hear from you Zane I can agree," Alexis said. 'Not to forget he does look cool, but what was that thing behind him. Zane didn't seem to see it or maybe I am hallucinating. Either way, I have to keep my eye on Jaden from here on out.' She thought as she followed Zane.

Back with Jaden at his apartment.

"Now Jaden we start your training. First, we will start on making storage area's using your power." Yubel said.

"Not homework again," Jaden complained.

"Look Jaden because of Paradox we have the chance to make things better so his 'the destroyed world was our future' thing cannot even exist. Think of it like this you will not have to see your friends sacrificed again but can beat me back." Yubel said.

"Ok, I get it let's get started," Jaden said stretching his legs out after sitting down for two long. 

Later on that night.

"Wow, Jaden you progressed fast," Yubel said looking at a sleeping Jaden. "You have already mastered changing your form back to when we fought Paradox, can make portable dimension, and lastly you have mastered making all of your monsters solid. I was shocked when Burst jumped on you. She kissed your lips. All that you have left to do is use **HIS** minions." Yubel said raking her hand trough Jaden's hair smiling.

"Snore." Jaden snored loudly. Yubel smiled. It had been a long time that she was traveling with Jaden. It has been awhile since he has been able to sleep this soundly.

"Good night my king," Yubel said planting a kiss on his lips before falling asleep on him.

Edited 1/30/16


	2. Episode 2

Yu-Gi-Yo GX A time to change chapter 2

At Jaden's apartment.

"Jaden it is time to wake up," Yubel said lifting Jaden up off his bed and dropping him on the ground. "Ouch, that hurt Yubel," Jaden said. "It is time to leave but before we leave I want to give you this." Yubel said handing Jaden a deck, "What is this?" Jaden asked not even looking at the cards.

"It is Paradox's Deck. It has all of the stolen cards to like rainbow dragon and cyber end dragon are there and yet their original cards are still here and in their respective places. Cyber end dragon is here but it is also in Zane's deck. For some reason, a copy of stardust dragon chose to join us." Yubel said pulling out said card. 'Jaden I wish to join you this time. When you helped me reunite with Yusei, I saw your power. The malefic version of me is just a form of me being able to see the light and dark just like you. You who are the supreme king of gentle darkness yet you live in the light. I along with the other monsters in this deck wish only thing is that you need to save this deck for emergencies only.' Stardust dragon said via its card.

"Ok but what about Yusei?" Jaden asked.

'You be the one to give him my card. For that was how Yusei originally got my card.' Stardust dragon said. Jaden took the deck from Yubel and stored it in a separate dimension of storage. "Well, Yubel it is time to say goodbye to this place one last time," Jaden said.

"Yes let's go," Yubel said as they walked to the door as Jaden looked back one last time.

"Bye." He said to the room as he shut the door. "Let's go Yubel. We have a plane to catch."

Later on.

[Attention new duel academy students. If you look outside you will see your new home away from home.] The pilot said over the intercom.

"Not like we had much of a home anyways with our travels," Yubel said to Jaden since no one else could hear her as far as she knew.

"You have a point but let's try to enjoy the time we have left ok?" Jaden whispered so no one could hear.

[Now don't shove. Now then sit in your seats to an upright position. We going in for a landing. Next stop duel academy.] The pilot said bringing them to duel academy.

All of the new students were in the auditorium.

"Good morning and welcome my students I am Chancellor Sheppard." Sheppard said, "I am the headmaster here and you are the brightest and best students in the world. Now get yourselves acquainted to your assigned dorms. I think you will find them quite comfortable depending on where you scored."

"So what dorm are you in Sy? I am in the red dorm." Jaden asked with Yubel walking behind him.

"Same with me," Syrus said.

"Hey Bastion in the Yellow dorm I take it?" Jaden asked shocking Bastion.

"Yes, but how did you know?" He asked.

"Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons I don't think you would be in the red dorm," Jaden said back to a nodding Bastion. "Come on Sy let's head off to our dorm," Jaden said going to his room that he lived in for 3 years.

At the red dorm.

"This isn't a dorm. This is an outhouse." Syrus said.

"No way look at this view," Jaden said looking over the balcony at the water. They went to their room. Jaden knew Chumley was there but decided he needed a wake-up call. "Let's get some light in here," Jaden said opening up the curtain.

"Hey, those blinds were closed for a reason." Came a voice from the top bunk.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you up there," Syrus said.

"Well can you see me now?" The voice said. Out came Chumley with his tiny ponytails that made him look like a koala. Syrus freaked out and hid behind Jaden. All of a sudden Chumley saw Yubel for a second and flipped to his bed. The boy's face turned angry,

"Will you stop that screaming, who are you two anyway and what are you doing in my room?"

Jaden smiled at him, "Sorry where are my manners? My name is Jaden Yuki and the guy screaming behind me is Syrus Truesdale and we're your new roommates".

The boy's eyes widened as Jaden said Syrus's last name but then quickly turned onto his back again, "I can tell you're new alright if you're so positive about being here, just to be nice I will tell you the most crucial rule here, the color ranks in this school".

Jaden and Syrus looked at him a little confused before he continued, "There is three ranks here, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and us, Slifer Red, the wonders".

Syrus got a little interest in the last part, "Wow the wonders, that sounds pretty good" Jaden said.

Chumley snorted, "Yeah right, more like, I wonder how flunkies and losers like us ended up here, we are at the bottom of the food chain here, the lowest of the low, the outcasts, oh the name is Chumley Huffington by the way".

Jaden looked to his side and saw the depressed look on Syrus face, he put a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at him so did Jaden point at the door, telling Syrus to take a walk with him, Jaden looked up at Chumley, "Well we're going for a walk, nice meeting you Chumley, come on Sy," they left the room while Chumley looked as they left with one eye open at them, thinking they would soon learn how school worked on their own.

Jaden and Syrus were walking back towards the academy building, Jaden had suggested they should check it out since they would be students there, he looked at Syrus when he heard him sigh, "Come on Sy, don't be so down."

Syrus looked at him with a sad expression, "But you heard what Chumley said Jaden, 'we are the outcasts of this academy, the worst, our journey to the top is over even before it began.'"

Jaden stopped right in front of Syrus and looked him in the face, "Listen to me carefully Syrus Truesdale, even if we're in the worst dorm so doesn't it mean we aren't as good as those in the blue dorm, I bet I ended up in the red dorm because of the written exam, same with you, but the fact that you passed the practical exam and were able to come here means you have talent, you only need to believe in yourself and your cards, trust me I can see the talent of a pro in you, but you need to believe in yourself in order to bring out your true potential." Jaden said.

"JADEN YUKI I need a word with you!" came a voice from downstairs.

"Syrus can you wait outside?" Jaden asked getting a nod from Syrus. Jaden entered the room below his own.

"Jaden mind telling me how I am back in my body?" came a tall lanky man.

"Professor Banner! Um, how do I say this? The Crimson Dragon didn't have enough energy to drop us off in London so we jumped off." Jaden said petting Pharaoh the cat.

"You need to remember to keep things similar to the past." Banner said. "Not happening. I came too close to winning a few duels and I don't want to go back to the dark world just because of Yubel's insanity by being tainted by the light. Lastly, Yubel said something weird last night." Jaden said remembering what Yubel had said while he slept. "It turns out Alexis was my other lover reincarnation. Now that I know that I will not let her be taken by the light."

"Well, the future isn't written for us anymore so as long as you keep reasonable." Banner said.

"Of course but I should tell you that I have Paradox's Deck," Jaden said.

"You what!" Banner said.

"Relax I have a few copies of Rainbow Dragon and I am going to give Yusei Stardust dragon anyways. I already spoke to the cards and they all said that I could keep them but I can't use them often." Jaden said with determination in his eyes. "I got to go see Chazz," Jaden said leaving Banner's room. "Ok, Syrus let's go check out the duel areas," Jaden said leading Syrus to check out the campus.

Jaden and Syrus were walking down through the corridors, they had checked out some of the classrooms, found the card shop, found the chancellor's office and now arrived at a big arena where two boys with Obelisk blue jackets were standing on, the two red students looked around the arena and spectator seats amazed, "Wow this looks like a first class duel arena". The Obelisk blue students suddenly noticed the Slifer students and with irritated looks walked towards them.

Syrus looked at Jaden, "I can only think that it would be really cool to duel in here,"

Jaden smiled at him.

"Well let's find out with a duel Sy."

Syrus looked at him, "Do you think we're allowed to?"

Jaden looked at him with a smile, "Well, of course, we're students and this is our campus right?"

At that moment so did he hear someone say, "Wrong this is our campus", they looked forward and saw the two Obelisk boys in front of them, one with blue hair and glasses and one with brown spiky hair,

Jaden looked at them confused, "And you two are?" The boys glared at him for not showing them respect, "The name is Taiyou Torimaki", the blue haired boy said before the one with spiky brown hair said, "And my name is Raizou Mototani and you Slifer rejects are not allowed in here, check out the crest behind you losers." (A/N I got these names from the other stories so I don't know if this is their real names or not.)

Jaden and Syrus looked where Raizou pointed and saw a symbol of Obelisk's head on the wall, symbolizing that this arena belonged to the blue dorm, Syrus looked back at them, "Sorry, we were just looking around to see how this place looked, but if you don't want us to be here then we will leave right, Jay?"

Jaden looked at Sy, "Well I think we should stay a little longer and…" He pointed at the two boys, "One of you two should duel me, or better yet, why don't we four have a tag duel?" Syrus looked at Jaden and wondered if Jaden were crazy, then suddenly the Taiyou's eyes widened as he recognized Jaden, "Wait I thought you looked familiar, you're that guy who defeated Dr. Crowler in one move."

Raizou looked up towards the spectator seats, "Hey Chazz, the punk that beat Crowler is here", Jaden and Syrus looked up where he were looking and saw a boy with spiky black hair, he looked at them and narrowed his eyes a little.

Jaden smiled and lifted his hand in a greeting, "Well hello, my name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki, and you're name were… Chuzz?" Chazz gritted his teeth angry as Jaden got his name wrong while the other two boys glared at Jaden before Taiyou said "You should show him respect slacker, his name is Chazz Princeton and he was the top duelist at Duel Prep School, meaning he's the top Obelisk of the first year," Jaden thought for a second before he turned his eyes slightly to the right where Yubel appeared, "Um Princeton? Do you think he has any connection to the Princeton Corp? I mean isn't there three brothers in that family?"Jaden asked.

Raizou said, "Yeah he will one day be the next King of Games, the greatest duelist in the world, once he dethrone Yugi Muto and takes his title."

Jaden glanced at Chazz while he crossed his arms, "No way, that's impossible," Syrus and the Obelisk boys looked at him confused, Jaden showed his confident smile, "Well it's completely impossible for him to be the next King of Games since yours truly is going to be the next King of Games. I already have a duel with Yugi Moto after next set with him for right after graduation."

Raizou and Taiyou looked at him for a few seconds before they began to laugh like crazy, they then glared at him and Taiyou said, "A Slifer red reject as the King of Games? I believe that when I see it, in fact, let us prove that you're wrong by crushing you right now."

At that moment so did Chazz speak up, "Be quiet both of you, who knows he might be right, he did defeat Crowler in one turn so I guess he must have some skills."

Jaden looked up at him with a confident smirk, "You got that right Chazz."

Chazz got a mean smirk on his face after Jaden said that, "Or you might just be some punk who just got really lucky, I guess there is only one way to find out slacker."

Jaden's smirk grew bigger and so did Yubel's, she would enjoy seeing Jaden put this snobby boy in his place, Jaden was just about to say that he would get his Duel Disk and deck when a new voice interrupted them.

"Well isn't this an odd gathering". Yubel quickly rejoined with Jaden so Alexis couldn't see her. They turned around and Jaden saw the blonde girl he had seen at the entrance exam, with a blue and with Obelisk girl uniform stand there with her arm crossed, Syrus stared a little at her.

"Who is she?" Jaden noticed heard Chazz say with a flirty voice, "Hey Alexis, did you come to see when I mop the floor with my new friend Jaden here? I know that the duel is very short, max three turns for me, but it will surely be entertaining".

Alexis glared at him, "The only reason I even came here were to tell you that the welcomes dinner will start very soon and you three will be late if you don't hurry."

Chazz got a disappointed look on his face while he began to walk down and told his friends to come with him, Jaden and Syrus looked as they walked away while Alexis came towards them, "I'm sorry if Chazz gave you a bad impression, not all us Obelisks are like him, sure there is some who might look down on others from the lower dorms, but he's just cruel, especially against Slifers."

Jaden saw how she gritted her teeth at the cruel treatment against the red students and smiled, "Don't let it bother you, it don't bother me since I know I'm a good duelist, he's just a spoiled rich kid and I won't let someone like that get to me."

Alexis looked at him shocked before she smiled, "I saw your duel against Crowler at the entrance exam, impressive, very impressive. An OTK is not an easy feet." Jaden smiled again before he thanked her, she then looked at them both, "I would hurry up if I were you two since Slifers welcomes dinner will start soon too."

Jaden looked at Syrus, "Well I guess we should go then but before I forget", Jaden looked at Alexis, "What was your name again? Alexis?"

She looked at him a little confused before she smiled, "Yeah, it's Alexis Rhodes and your name is?" Jaden smiled, getting her name was important if he was going to act familiar again, "The name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you Alexis and I guess we will see you later".

Jaden then took off running with Syrus right behind him, Alexis looked after as they ran off towards their dorm while she was smiling, 'Jaden huh? It will be an interesting first year here by having him around, also where was the duel spirit from yesterday go?' She started to think about that while she began to make her way to the girl's dorm for the welcome dinner.

The two Slifer boys were running towards the red dorm then Syrus looked at Jaden and said, "Aren't you a fast one, hitting on a girl you met for the first time?"

Jaden looked at Syrus shocked, "I feel like I meet her before like a past life or something."

The Obelisk blue boys and girls all had fancy dinners, as well as the Ra yellow students, but at the Slifer red dorm so were the students a little disappointed as they got a little sauce, fish and rice, "Is this our fancy welcomes dinner?"

Another student pointed at the desk the headmaster would sit at a brown fat cat, "Forget the dinner, we have a cat for a headmaster."

But at that moment so did a man with black jeans, a white shirt with a tie, black hair in a ponytail and glasses appear and pick up the cat, "Greetings students, I'm Professor Banner and I'm your headmaster, now before we dig in I would like if you all tell us a little about yourself and…"

He was interrupted when they heard, "This is delicious", everyone looked at where Jaden and Syrus were sitting and saw Jaden eating, Syrus looked a little troubled, "Jaden we're supposed to say something about ourselves."

Jaden looked at him, "Okay how about this, I'm starving and want to eat."

Syrus saw Banner coming towards them, "Jaden seriously he's coming here, he's…".

Jaden looked up when Syrus got quiet and saw Banner right in front him and got a little nervous but then the professor said, "Well since it seems some of us don't feel like waiting for a little, let's us all just eat instead", everyone nodded and every began to eat and noticed that the food was quite good.

Jaden and Syrus were sitting and having tea together, they had tried to get Chumley to join them but he just wanted them to leave him alone.

As Jaden were drinking his tea so did he hear that he got a message on the PDA he got to use for communication, he picked it out and saw that it was a message from Chazz and so he took and played it, "Listen up you Slifer reject, don't think you will get away from me that easily, be back at the arena at midnight and I will show you the difference between our skills, and make it more interesting, whoever wins gets the loser's best card."

Jaden smiled, "Cool I guess I will be dueling him after all."

Chumley glanced at them, "You know this might be a trap to get you into trouble right?"

Jaden looked at him, "Come on, if he wants to throw down then I'm all game, come on Sy", Jaden took and left with Syrus because it was pretty close to midnight, Chumley looked after them, while he was not too fond of having new roommates but he did hope that they wouldn't get into trouble on their first day.

Jaden and Syrus had walked around a little to not be early and soon walked into the arena, there they saw Chazz on the arena with his friends behind him, Chazz looked at him and got a smirk on his face, "I seriously thought you had realized how foolish this would be to do and decided to hide slacker, I guess I will have to teach you how worthless you are the hard way."

Jaden got a smirk on his face. "Are you kidding me? I would never miss this chance, I mean there is a reason why took my friend with me." Syrus looked at Jaden in shock and saw him smiling, "I'm going to show him that the color of your dorm doesn't immediately determined your skills and also," Jaden looked at Chazz, "This is a chance to see who will really be the next King of Games."

Chazz smirked as Jaden walked up onto the arena, "Yeah whatever, just get ready to hand over your best card to me when you lose."

Jaden told him the same to him before both of them activated their Duel Disks and drew their first five cards, Chazz looked at Jaden, "The superior duelist will begin so I draw", he drew his sixth card and looked at his cards, he then grabbed two other cards in his hand, "I put two cards face down and then summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode." Two cards appeared in front of him and then so did Reborn Zombie appear in defense mode, Def: 1600.

Jaden drew a sixth card. "Ok Chazz it is my turn and it is a big one. I activate dark fusion to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to make Evil hero Infernal Wing in attack mode Att: 2100. Now attack Infernal Wing and did I mention she does piercing damage and then takes the higher attack or defense and you take equal damage. So to simplify for you, it means you take 2100 LP right out of you." Jaden said as Infernal wing attacked.

"Thanks, slacker, I was hoping that you would do that". Chazz took and revealed his face-down card,

"I activate my Chthonian Polymer trap card," Jaden gasped in shock, acting like he didn't know or see it coming, and Syrus looked worried, "Uh… what does Chthonian Polymer do?"

Suddenly he heard steps behind him and saw Alexis come towards them, "Alexis? What are you doing here?" She looked at him, "I figured Chazz would do something like this so I decided to have a friend in the boys dorm to keep an eye on him and he warned me that he left for to go to the arena, now for your question, Chthonian Polymer allows you to take control of a fusion monster if you sacrifice one of your own monsters, so by sacrifice Reborn Zombie so can Chazz take control of Infernal Wing."

"So now I sacrifice reborn zombie to take control of your monster," Chazz said making his monster get destroyed into light expecting the attack to stop. "It doesn't matter. Fusions from dark fusion are immune to all effects the turn it is fusioned." Jaden said as Infernal Wing attacked Chazz directly since he sacrificed reborn zombie. Lowering Chazz LP to 1900.

"I will get you for that," Chazz said. "Nope not won't Chazz! I activate from my hand the spell card defusion bringing back my Avian and Burstinatrix back." Jaden said as his two monsters appeared with 1000 Att and 1200 Att respectively. "Now attack Avian and Burstinatrix," Jaden said. Chazz stopped the duel. "Do you hear that teachers are coming. Let's go boys." Chazz said walking to his friends.

"I think we should go to. Alexis do you know a way out?" Jaden asked.

"Sure boys follow me," Alexis said leading them out.

Once they got outside. "I can't believe how much of a sore loser Chazz was." Alexis said, "First he acts all snobby that he is better than you and just when he is about to lose he stops the duel."

"Don't worry about it, Alexis. There will be plenty of times to smash Chazz in duels." Jaden said as Winged Kiriboh came onto Jaden's shoulder. _Kiri Kiri_ the Kiriboh said and Jaden just patted its head. "Well, it is time to go to bed. It's nice seeing you, Alexis. I hope we see each other soon." Jaden said heading to the Slifer dorms.

Alexis stood there with a smile on her face. 'I thought Jaden would be a bad guy from the looks of that monster from yesterday but judging from that Kiriboh, he seems to care about his duel spirits enough to pet them.' Alexis thought as she walked to the girl's dorm with a smile on her face. 'I think I need to test him.'


	3. Episode 3

Yu-Gi-Yo A time to change chapter 3

"Jaden there is something I want to ask?" Yubel said as Jaden was walking to class. "Shoot Yubel," Jaden said. "If you were to love Alexis would you still love me?" Yubel asked with a blush on her face. Jaden lightly giggled. "Come on Yubel. You are so close to me Alexis couldn't separate us anyways." Jaden said smiling on his face. Yubel blushed at her idiocy. 'Jaden wouldn't just ditch me. He loves and cares too much. Now that I have mentioned about Alexis, maybe he will feel the same for her.

Later in class.

"Duel monsters can be split into several groups. Normal monster cards, Effect monster cards, Fusion monster cards, Ritual monster cards, Spell cards and Trap cards. In addition, Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spells can be divided into normal spells, continuous spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, equip spells and field spells." Alexis said noticing Yubel and winged kiriboh next to Jaden. 'I wonder how will I find out if Jaden can help. Who says he will even be willing to help. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Hey, why is the teacher calling on Zane's brother? Why is he making fun of him?' Alexis thought as Crowler called on Syrus.

"Hey teach! Mocking a student is rude and as you said about rude. 'Rude is for slackers.' You said. Plus you are mocking slifers when it was a slifer who beat you in one turn. So in that way you are also making fun of yourself. So to summarize you are a slacker duelist who also got OTK'ed by the people you look down on." Jaden said leaning back on his chair back standing up for Syrus making Alexis look at him.

'He looks like a nice person and he is standing up for his classmate. I will test him.' Alexis said. "What a snob. That Jaden making fun of Crowler like that." Mindy whispered to Alexis. "Leave him alone. If you were being picked on, do you think I would stay quiet?" Alexis asked making Mindy shut up. The next class started.

"Hello, class I am Professor Banner or just Banner." Banner said. "I know the lesser known strategies of duel monsters. Some that some would consider unnatural."

"By the way, thanks, Jaden," Syrus said. "It's no problem Sy but it looks like Banner is coming this way," Jaden said remembering the cat was coming. "Syrus. Can you pick up Pharaoh for me? Unless you want to be a scratch" post." Banner said with a smile. Syrus was confused until he looked down. "Meow." The cat said. Syrus flipped out of his seat causing everyone to laugh. "Sy are you hehe alright?" Jaden asked letting a giggle out himself. "Yeah, I am good," Syrus said.

Meanwhile

In Crowler's office. 'How dare that slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me like that in my own class? It will be the last mistake he makes at this academy.' Crowler thought as he was done writing a letter. He then put lipstick on as he remembered his days as a drag queen while he was studying for his Ph.D. He then kissed the envelope and wrote "Alexisis rods" onto it somehow misspelling one of his student's names that he could have easily looked it up on his roster. "The big kiss off," Crowler said putting the letter into Jaden's locker stealthily placing it on Jaden's shoes. As Crowler left the male changing room Syrus ran by getting ready.

With Jaden in the gym. "Hello, my name is Fonda Fontaine. I will be your gym instructor from this semester. Are you ready to sweat?" She asked causing Jaden to giggle at her cheerfulness.

With Syrus, he was quickly changing while saying, "Stupid girl's gym they should make the sign bigger." Syrus opened his assigned locker number. "Hey, those are Jaden's shoes. Guess he is borrowing my locker." He said as he moved the shoes. A letter dropped in front of Syrus.

"Huh, what is this?" Syrus said looking at the envelope. He picked it up and read it out loud. "Since the moment I first saw you I have been in love with you. Meet me tonight at the girl's dorm endearingly. Alesis Rodes." Syrus said walking backward and falling down on himself.

"Well, this beats what my mom used to write," Syrus said to himself thinking over his options. 'I could either not go and disappoint her or go and make myself happy. I can do this." He thought to imagine it. "Syrus," Alexis said in his imagination running at him with her arms open. "Alexis," Syrus said in his dream world running to Alexis in a similar fashion. As they were about to embrace Alexis said, "Please be mine." Which snapped Syrus out of it. "Oh wow, I am all yours." He said stretching himself out on the gym changing room floor.

Later that night Jaden walked into the dorm after showering. "Hey, Sy it's your…" Jaden was cut off as he saw Sy's bed was empty. "Oh, it must be that time again," Jaden said confusing Yubel. "What do you mean Jaden?" She asked. "Oh so this is where Syrus gets a love note from Crowler and he thinks it is from Alexis but her name is misspelled. So they called me up to duel for Syrus's freedom." Jaden said.

"Maybe this is your chance to try _That_ out," Yubel suggested. "I guess but I will have to make it so only…" Jaden said being cut off by his PDA going off. **"We have your roommate Syrus if you want him back come to the girls dorms now!"** The voice said. "Looks like its time to make a change," Jaden said dialing up a number. "Hey, Alexis. It's Jaden. I am not about to fall for the trick of walking into the girl's dormitory. So to get Syrus back I think we will have a duel. A private one v one match with only us two. Winner keeps Syrus." Jaden offered.

Alexis thought back to her conversation with Mindy and Jasmine before they got interrupted by Syrus. _"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to doctor Crowler?" Mindy said._

" _He has some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectful." Jasmine said angrily._

" _Actually I thought it was kinda cool seeing him stand up to a teacher like that," Alexis said. "What! Him cool?!" Jasmine said._

"Yeah if he had any talent to back up that talk maybe," _Mindy said._

" _I saw Jaden defeat both Crowler and Chazz in one turn each," Alexis said. "Chazz ended up leaving the duel early just before the final attack out of bad sportsmanship."_

'Maybe this will be how I see if he can be of any use to me.' Alexis thought. "Fine Jaden I will meet you at the docks to duel," Alexis said getting a sure thing from Jaden.

After hanging up Alexis turned to the other two girls. "I am going to duel Jaden in a private setting since we tried to set him up. I want you two to take care of our captive because if I win Jaden said he will be our personal butler for a year." Alexis said walking away leaving the two girls to snuggle onto Syrus at the idea that he will be their butler.

Syrus didn't mind either way. 'Either I have to be a butler for these girls which in itself isn't bad or I go back to the dorm and get to relax. I don't know who to root for.' He thought as if this was a moral dilemma of killing someone or not.

Back with Jaden on the lighthouse dock. "Ah, that breeze feels so nice," Jaden said relaxing a bit. Jaden wasn't alone.

"Hello, who are you?" Came a voice that seemed familiar to Jaden.

"The name is Jaden and who are you?" Jaden asked not being able to see clearly and not wanting to show off his powers yet.

The man came out of the shadows. "I am Zane Truesdale," Zane said introducing himself.

"Well I better go I have a duel to go to," Jaden said walking away from Zane to the lake that he and Alexis were going to duel on.

"Don't worry Zane we will duel another time. Just don't forget that every great duelist has at least one duel." Jaden said making Zane smile.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Zane said calmly with a smile showing.

"Later on. For now, I will let you keep your undefeated title, for now, Kraiser." Jaden said fully leaving Zane.

'Something about Jaden got my unusually excited for a duel. That is something I haven't felt in a while. Maybe Alexis is right about Jaden being able to help us.' Zane thought as he smiled and returned to looking at the sea.

Meanwhile on the lake. "Jaden are you ready to duel?" Alexis asked.

"Nope, I figured I will show you something sweet first that will give me the edge in this duel. Yu-Gi-Oh!" Jaden said as his dark energy surrounded him maturing him to his older form. "It's time to get your game on Alexis," Jaden said in a more mature voice that threw Alexis off.

"Wait what the hell was that!" Alexis asked immediately questioning what was going on.

"Oh, this? It is something I learned from Yugi Moto himself." Jaden said lying a bit since he did see Yugi do it once and saw the change he made to himself. (How did people not freak out when little Yugi grew two inches and lower pitch is beyond me but whatever.)

"Ok then let's duel!" Alexis said as they both drew cards. "I will go first," Alexis said drawing a card. First I play Etoile Cyber into attack mode and a face down behind it." Alexis said as the female monster came and skated across the water to join Alexis's side with 1200 Attack.

"It is my turn. I draw." Jaden said looking at his cards. "I think this combo will do. I activate dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Wild Heart and Elemental Hero Avian to form Evil Hero Wild Cyclone. He has a really special ability so when he is on the field you can't activate any traps on your side of the field." Jaden said as the monster nose-dived from the sky with 1800 Attack. He had the wings and claws of Avian with the rest of the body of Wild Heart.

"What!" Alexis said. "Yep and when he inflicts damage all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed. Here let me show you. Attack Wild Cyclone, Slashing rule!" Jaden said. Alexis LP 3600 Jaden LP 4000. "Now say goodbye to your face-down," Jaden said as Alexis's trap was destroyed. "I place one card face down and I end my turn," Jaden said making one card turn up face-down next to him.

"it's my turn and I draw," Alexis said. "I play the spell a warrior comes alive. With this, I can take a monster card that is a warrior type and returns it to my hand and next I play polymerization to fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader." Alexis said.

"Cyber Blader has a nice effect too. While you control only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While you control only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While you control only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters." She said as Cyber Blader joined her side with the attack of 2100. "Now attack Cyber Blader, slash and dash," Alexis said. Cyber Blader destroyed Wild Cyclone dropping Jaden's LP to 3700 while Alexis still had 3600 LP. 'I end my turn."

"Sweet this card combo is just what I needed I play the spell Reincarnation of hope. I discard Quilbolt Hedgehog and Sonic chick to the graveyard to summon a monster next turn and now I play junk Syncron. Now his effect takes effect. His effect allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard that is a level 2 or below and put it in defense mode and I chose sonic chick." Jaden said making the pink bird come into defense mode next to Junk Sycron.

"And now I activate Quilbolt Hedgehogs ability. If I have a turner type monster I can summon him to the field so return to the field in attack mode." Jaden said.

"So what? You have three low-level monsters what could you do to me?" Alexis asked. "I will show you because these three aren't staying for long because I am tuning them up together to form Junk Gardna in defense mode." The three monsters turned into stars that combined together and formed Junk Gardna with 2600 Defense,  
"What the… I have never heard of this. " Alexis said confused.

"I don't get it either but I just know how it works. Now I end my turn." Jaden said with only one card left in his hand.

"My turn and I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon to add 1500 attack and defense rising it to 2500 defense and 3600 attack. Now slash and dash." Alexis said.

"Not so fast I activate my face-down a hero emerges and since I have one monster you don't get to choose and it is Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode," Jaden said as Bladedge came up with 2600 attack. "Well, either way, you lose my attack points to 6200 now continue the attack," Alexis said. "I now activate Junk Gardna's ability. Once per turn, I can switch a monsters mode, so take a knee Cyber Blader." Jaden said as Cyber Blader switched into defense mode with 2500 Def. "I end my turn."

"All right it is my turn and I play the spell Pot of Adverance and I take 5 monster cards from my graveyard and put them back into the deck and draw two cards," Jaden said putting his monsters back into the deck. "I got this duel. I play the spell card Ancient Rules and with it, I can special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Neos." Jaden said as Neos takes to the field next to Junk Gardna and Bladedge. "Now I switch Junk Gardna into attack mode and attack first with Bladedge who has piercing damage. Go Bladedge slice them up." Jaden said. Bladedge attacked and destroyed Cyber Blader inflicting 100 damage to Alexis bringing her down to 3500 LP while Jaden had 3700. "Now Junk Gardna and Neos direct attack and end this game," Jaden said raising a fist as both monsters attacked bringing Alexis's LP to 0.

"Well, Jaden a deal is a deal. We will let Syrus go." Alexis said. 'Ok, he has proven it to me now that he has the strength now to find out what he knows.' Alexis thought.

"Jaden would it be cool if we meet up before school tomorrow?" Alexis said as Yubel answered.

"Yeah right! Get him up before school? I haven't heard a joke that good in a long time." Yubel said laughing thinking Alexis couldn't hear her. Alexis giggled at what Yubel said scaring them both.

"I take it you heard Yubel?" Jaden asked. "Yes, I did. I talk to my own duel spirits so that they talk to me." As she said that Cyber Blader came out from behind her. "It has been a while Yubel. And Hello Supreme King it is good to see you with your powers in shape." Cyber said reminding Jaden that he needed to power down after duels.

"It is nice to see you too Cybe." Yubel said with a smile on her face as Jaden in his younger form and Alexis were confused. "I take it you are still guarding him like I am to his mistress?" Cybe asked. "Yes but you need to tell her everything before you blurt out stuff like that!" Yubel said.

"Well, Alexis I have to go now. See ya." Jaden said running off with Yubel flying behind. "Oh keep the whole transform and synchro thing a secret." He said jogging in place. "Sure thing," Alexis said. Jaden waved goodbye and ran back to the dorms.

While with Alexis. "Ok Cybe why did you call Jaden the Supreme King and is that why you have always called me queen?" Alexis asked. "Ugh, so many questions dear where to start. Let's just simplify it to that you were a princess that was going to marry the Supreme King and Yubel was his lover before she got turned into a duel monster. They could not marry because she became a duel monster. Back then your name was Alice the princess of the Cyber kingdom where I was your guardian. There did that answer that question everything? If so I am going to take a nap now." Cybe said not waiting to hear any questions returned to the duel spirit world leaving Alexis with tons of questions.

'Well that explains a few things a few things but that leaves more questions like how much does Jaden know and would we fall in love like our original selves?' Alexis thought as she called Mindy. "Yo let Syrus go. Jaden beat me fair and square and I learned a bit. Ya, I know what I am saying but if you like him so much ask him out. I'm sure he is too innocent to do anything too demanding and would be willing to do anything to make you happy. No. well that's too bad. I will be on my way now." Alexis said hanging up on her. 'Well maybe I will find some answers tomorrow.' Alexis thought as she yawns.


	4. Episode 4

Yu-Gi-Oh A time to change chapter 4

"Please, please, please let me pass today's exam or I will be stuck in this red blazer forever. Not that there is anything wrong with red." Syrus said chanting at a picture of Slifer the sky dragon. "It looks great on you of course. Please show me a sign that you will help." He added trying not to offend the dragon. It was at that moment that Jaden's alarm went off spooking Syrus. "Oh, it was just the alarm clock. Of course Jaden sleeps right through it."

He couldn't see it but Yubel was watching. She was sitting on the window. 'It's kinda funny seeing Syrus chant to Slifer even if that beast doesn't hear it.' Yubel thought as she watched Syrus try to shake Jaden awake.

"How can he be so relaxed when there is so much at stake? Jaden wake up. Otherwise, you won't advance to the next dorm." Syrus said. Jaden who was awake acted like he was still asleep.

"No, because I played a trap," Jaden said stretching out and hitting Syrus knocking him on his back making Yubel smile.

"Why can't he be dreaming in defense mode when I have to wake him up?" Syrus said picking himself up not seeing Yubel giggling at Syrus.

"Duh, Syrus you shouldn't be. Just think about it. After the written exam, there is the practical. It would be totally lishous if Jaden slept right through it. You get what I am saying?" Chumley said making Jaden a little mad at how little he cares.

"I never get anything you are saying," Syrus admitted. "The practical is when they put members of the same dorm against each other. I don't want to duel the guy who beat Dr. Crowler in one turn. We let the competition sleep in while we make out." Chumley said. Syrus and Yubel got mad. Yubel chose to remain unseen because it would cause Jaden some trouble.

"Oh, I get it. Now I understand why you were held back for two years. Come on Jaden wake up. I will save you a seat." Syrus said rushing out the dorm leaving a shocked Chumley and a happy Yubel.

'I can see why Jaden was fond of having Syrus by his side. He is loyal and energetic.' Yubel thought as Chumley left to leaving Jaden alone. After noticing they were gone, Jaden got up and stretched. "So Jaden why did you sleep in like that?" Yubel asked as Jaden got dressed using his magic.

"Well for one they needed to have that fight. Another is that I need to be late so I can help someone out." Jaden said leaving the dorm.

Jaden runs to class and happens upon a woman pushing a truck up the road. "Here let me give you a hand ma'am," Jaden said using his darkness to strengthen his body so he could be stronger.

"Oh thank you. You must be from the automotive club." The lady said.

"I don't think we even have an automotive club," Jaden said.

"Thanks for helping me. I will remember this." She said. Together they pushed the car into the store and Jaden headed for class.

When Jaden got back to class he saw Syrus sleep talking. "Hey, Syrus I didn't know this was an oral exam," Jaden said waking Syrus up.

"Maybe you should have slept over having a Slifer séance."

"Jaden you're awake," Syrus said. "Can you Slifer slackers keep it down?! Some of us are planning on passing." Chazz yelled at them.

Alexis looked over and saw Chazz yelling at Jaden. "Ok, Chazz just calm down," Jaden said. "Oh, Jaden why don't you come down here and take your exam?" Banner said. "Ok Professor Banner," Jaden said walking down to get his test.

When he returned to his desk, Jaden looked over the exam. 'I know all of these answers. I think I will actually pass this test.' Jaden thought as he sped through the whole exam in 5 mins. 'Well now that that is done time to nap and relax.' Jaden thought as he laid down onto Yubel's lap. Jaden was flinching in his sleep.

"Calm down Jaden. It is over now." Yubel said petting Jaden on the head. Alexis, who happened to overhear and see Yubel, wondered what Jaden could be suffering over.

At the door, a certain teacher was looking at Jaden. "You may think that you can dream through the written exam but believe me when the field test comes around you will be having a nightmare," Crowler said.

"All right class the written test is done. So please walk and not run to go buy today's new rare cards." Banner said having almost the whole class leave racing each other the new cards.

"Say you two might want to give some serious thought to waking up." Bastion said shaking Syrus awake.

"I flunked didn't I?" Syrus said.

"I wonder how I did," Jaden said. 'I know most of it from most of my travels.' He thought.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Syrus asked looking around seeing the classroom was empty. "That is what I came to tell you about. The new rare cards just came in." Bastion said. Alexis joined in the conversation. "They went to the card shop to pick up some new cards," Alexis said. "Why aren't you there then?" Jaden asked. "I don't want to throw off the balance of my deck." Bastion said as Alexis nodded. "Well then let's go Sy," Jaden said grabbing Syrus by bus shoulder.

At the card shop. Students were pounding on the gates. When the gates finally opened a woman with glasses already had all of the cards. "Sorry losers first come first served and I am here first said the person."

Back with Chazz. "So someone came and took all of the cards Chazz. So we couldn't get you any Chazz." Said one of Chazz's minion friends.

"You guys know what is sorry? You guys. But it doesn't matter because there isn't one duelist here that could beat me no matter what card they have."

"Unless it is Jaden Yuki that is." Came the woman from the card shop. "That is the person who bought all of the cards from us." The minion said pointing to the person,

"Who are you? Take off the disguise." Chazz said annoyed at the person. The woman throws off her came and it reveals it is Dr. Crowler. "You look better with the disguise," Chazz said.

"Well, I have a plan that will make us look better and making Jaden Yuki look like an idiot that he is. I want you to be his opponent in the practical test and to use these rare cards to do it." Crowler said.

"But we aren't in the same dorm so they won't let me be his test partner," Chazz said. "Don't worry about that. Leave everything to me." Crowler said.

Back at the card shop. "Do you have any more cards?" Syrus asked.

"Sorry, no more." The thin lady said. "We do have a normal pack." She said slipping them one pack.

"I am done for. I slept through me written test. Now I am going to fail the field test." Syrus said.

"You who automotive club." Came from the woman from earlier from the truck that got stuck.

"Do you work here?" Jaden asked knowing the answer. "No, I don't work here. I own this shop. My name is Dorothy. Here I have something for you. Just call it a thank you for helping me." She said hanging Jaden a pack of cards. When Jaden saw the cards he knew he needed to use a different deck.

Later at the duels. "I'm dueling Chazz?" Jaden said acting shocked.

"Since you talk a big game I pulled some strings and so you got the challenge you deserve. So you will be dueling against the top student." Crowler said.

"Sure let's duel then," Jaden said.

"Let's. I will go first. I play Magical Mallet. It lets me put the cards don't want back into my deck and redraw. And look I have another one so I can do it again. I play V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. Now I play the magic card Frontline base. This lets me summon another level 4 monster this turn. So I summon W-Wing in attack mode. But that's not all. Fuse my monsters to form V-W Tiger catapult." Chazz said as his fused monster appeared next to him with 2000 attack. "I place one card facedown and I end my turn," Chazz said smirking.

"It's my turn," Jaden said drawing a card. "Oh, by the way, have you told all of your friends about that, Jaden Haou Yuki," Chazz said making Jaden freeze up and the crowded go silent.

'What does Chazz mean by that, Yubel come out here to scare Chazz to shut him up.' Jaden thought to his duel partner.

"I case you forgot to let me bring it up. Back when you started dueling you started having accidents if you lost. Several of those people fell into comas. Then when you were 12 your parents died. After that, you entered duel testaments to survive. You were even given the title Elemental King. Now you are here to plague the world of duel monsters again." Chazz said reading his script from what he gathered about Jaden.

Jaden was furious at Chazz to the point that his eyes glowed goldenly. "Jaden calm down. He is playing with your emotions you can't let him get the better of you." Yubel said to Jaden putting her hand on his holding him.

Back in the stands with the gang all up in the stands together because they had their duels.

"I can't believe Jaden had such a hard life, Chazz is a prick for telling this in front of the whole school," Alexis said getting a nod from Syrus.

"I can't believe that he would go so far to bring down Jaden's mood just to get him to lose a duel," Syrus said.

"And what is worse is that Crowler is sitting on the side smiling like a hyena." Bastion said.

"That was like totally not cool of Chazz to talk about his family," Mindy said.

"Yeah. So what if his parents are dead. The fact that he has gotten so far says something about him as a person." Jasmine said.

"So you two finally woke up from your infatuation with Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"At first he was rich and was confident but seeing this side of him makes him look so wrong," Mindy said with Jasmine nodding.

Alexis saw Yubel comforting Jaden. 'I wish I could be down there to help him. Wait what am I thinking?' Alexis thought to herself.

"Well, my queen if fate brought you together again then it would seem fitting you fell in love with him again." Said Cybe coming out from behind Alexis.

"Don't read my mind," Alexis whispered to her duel spirit as the duel spirit returned to her realm. When Alexis zoned back in she could hear the chant of Jaden's name in the crowd.

"You know nothing about me Chazz. You don't know the struggles I have faced. At least I'm not being a rich snobby prick and I may not have pressuring brothers like you but I have one thing. That is my pride." Jaden said in anger.

"I don't need to attack other people's emotions to win a duel. So don't be too mad when you lose." Jaden said letting his eyes glowed back to their chocolate brown color. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed. With this, I draw two cards. I play the spell card Advanced Ancient rules to special summon Yubel." Jaden said as his duel spirit partner appeared on the field. "Now I play Elemental Hero Clayman and one face-down to end my turn and now I sacrifice Clayman to keep Yubel on the field." Yubel still has zero attack points.

"I draw. I play a second copy of frontline base meaning I can summon three monsters this turn. So I summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank. Now I fuse them together to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Now by discarding a card, I can destroy one monster on the field so goodbye Yubel." Chazz said as his dragon cannon shot its effect at Yubel destroying it.

"Thanks for that now because Yubel was destroyed via card effect that wasn't her own I can summon Yubel-Terror Incarnate," Jaden said countering Chazz. "Fine, then I fuse my XYZ Dragon Cannon and my V-W Tiger Catapult to form VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. Now I activate its special ability and banish Yubel."

"Thanks again Chazz because when Yubel-Terror Incarnate leaves the field I can summon Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare. Yubel has a sweet effect too. Yubel cannot be destroyed by battle. I take no Battle Damage from battles involving this her. At the end of the Damage Step, if Yubel is in attack and she battles with an opponent's monster, it inflicts damage equal to that monster's ATK to your opponent, also destroy that monster." Jaden said.

"Now I activate my face down Battle Mania. All face-up monsters your side changed to Attack Position, and cannot change their battle positions this turn. All monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this turn if able which you are so your cannon must attack Yubel." Jaden said making Chazz's monster attack Yubel only for it to be absorbed and sent back to Chazz while destroying his monster. Making the LP 1000 Chazz 4000 Jaden. "I end my turn," Chazz said.

"I play Elemental Hero Avian. Now attack Avian with quill cascade." Jaden said as his monster stretched its wings and shot out its feathers at Chazz. "And that is game," Jaden said making a peace sign to the crowd as Chazz fell down to his knees. The crowd cheered for Jaden and he waved his hand in thanks for their support.

Later on in the red dorm.

"Oh man, I miss Jaden already," Syrus said.

"Well, I am right here," Jaden said walking through the door. Syrus turned on jumped onto Jaden.

"I thought you would have moved up," Syrus said.

"Well with my tests put together I was going to be promoted to obelisk blue. In the end, I decided I would stay because I think red suits me well." Jaden said making Syrus cry harder as Yubel looked over the scene. 'Syrus really cares about Jaden. I do hope that he doesn't become too attached.' She thought as Syrus puts Jaden in a tight hug.

Later that night Jaden snuck out of his dorm room.

"Professor Banner I need to speak to you," Jaden said knocking on the door.

"Yes, Jaden what is it?" Banner asked still fully dressed as if waiting for Jaden to come in. "Come in and have a seat." Banner said letting Jaden in.

"Banner, something is wrong. Chazz wasn't supposed to look up any information about me or tell it to anyone." Jaden said.

"Yes, I agree that something is wrong. However, there isn't anything we can do now. Just try to keep things at least similar so we have an idea on how to stop it." Banner said.

"You mean the medallion and Alexis's brother," Jaden said.

"Exactly. I am sorry that I will have to put you in that kind of situation again." Banner said.

"I will still see you around. I will just keep Pharaoh with me when you go again." Jaden told his teacher. "Well, you better get some sleep Jaden. Who knows what will happen this time around." Banner said as Jaden left the room. 'I got lucky today that not many people paid attention to Chazz. What else is going to change I will need to solve it and work through it.' Jaden thought as he went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh A time to change chapter 5

The night after the duels. Jaden was thinking about his conversation with Shepperd as he was preparing to tell ghost stories.

*Flashback*

"Congratulations Jaden I am promoting you to Obelisk blue," Shepperd said offering Jaden a hand as they were sitting in his office discussing his promotion test scores.

"As much as I would love to I can't. First of all, Crowler hates me and he happens to be the head of the Obelisk Blue boys dorm." Jaden said raising a finger up. "Secondly I want to stay with Syrus."

"Syrus? Oh, you mean Zane's brother?" Shepperd asked.

"Yep. He lacks self-confidence and I that brings me to my third point. Wouldn't it be smarter to have the strongest duelist belong to the lowest rank?" Jaden said.

"What do you mean 'Strongest Duelist'?" Shepperd asked.

"Well just don't worry about the cards you are hiding here. The Supreme King has yet to lose a duel yet." Jaden said walking out the door.

"Wait are you telling me…" Shepperd said as Jaden left. 'If what he says is true then that means the school might get in danger.' Shepperd thought.

*Flashback done*

Meanwhile, Alexis was outside of the Millennium Dorm. Alexis placed a rose onto the front of the dorm. 'Rest in peace brother.' Alexis thought as the duel spirit of Cyber Blader.

"You do know that he isn't dead," Cybe said startling Alexis.

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" Alexis asked.

"Your brother has a duel spirit as well that comes to check up on him every so often. We talk often. For the last year and a half he hasn't heard from Atticus but he goes to check on him. From what I understand he was taken away from this place. We should come back here tomorrow to see if we can find any information on how he was teleported." Cybe said.

"Alright let's go," Alexis said determined to find her brother.

With Jaden in the dorm after Banner walked in.

"Well, I have a scary story for you." Banner said as he told of the abandoned dorm. "Well let me tell you the story about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island."

Jaden acted suddenly like he got really interested when he heard that, "An abandoned dorm? Please tell us about that Professor Banner."

Banner gave them a creepy smile and used a creepy voice in order to make it sound scarier, "Well at one time there were a special dorm built at the edge of the forest that was built in order to study the darker aspect of dueling, but it was shut down when several students suddenly and mysteriously disappeared."

Syrus and Chumley got a scared look on their faces while Jaden listened carefully this time. "Nobody has any idea what could have to happen to the students?" Banner shook his head, "No it's a complete mystery, but some people say it had something to do with shadow games,"

Chumley began to walk back from the corner of the room to the table, "W-what do you mean by shadow games?" Chumley said.

Banner looked at Chumley to answer but Jaden was faster, "Shadow games are duels that were played with real monsters with the help of very dark magic Chum, and people who lost a shadow game could either lose their soul to the shadow realm or just lose their life instead." Jaden saw how the others looked at him shocked.

Banner chuckled, "Yes that's true, but it's just like you said, also the ones who did play shadow games needed to use the power of seven mystical items." Banner said.

Jaden looked at him, "You're talking about the Millennium Items right? Like I said I have heard the stories but don't believe them." Of course Jaden knew about that the Millennium Items really existed because he saw Yugi use the Millennium Puzzle when he went back in time to fight Paradox.

Banner laughed knowing full well Jaden is lying to calm down his friends, "Well most people do say that those stories are just fantasies, but I believe that most stories must have some level of truth behind them, why else would people from ancient times have written them down?"

Pharaoh then suddenly meowed, Banner got up from the chair he had been sitting on as he told them about the abandoned dorm, "Well I guess that's my cue to return to my room, don't be up too late boys", the three boys said goodnight to Banner, Syrus then looked at Jaden.

"You know I found a suspicious building in the forest, it might be the abandoned dorm." Syrus said as Jaden looked at him with a serious look on his face, "Well why don't you take us there tomorrow night?" Syrus and Chumley looked at him in shocked. While they were both scared they agreed to it.

Jaden then walked outside. "What should I do? Should I fall for Crowler's trap or do I prove it that I was fighting titan? If I don't fall for it, my chance to increase Syrus's confidence goes out the window but if I fall for his trap I will have to get in trouble. Unless..." Jaden said coming up with an idea.

The next night.

"Here we are!" Jaden said taking the leading the group after they got lost. "Hey check this out. It's a rose."

"But look at it," Syrus said pointing to the dorm.

"There is probably a bunch of ghosts in there." Chumley said.

"Relax guys. There is nobody here." Jaden said as a twig snapped behind them. Jaden and the others were all spooked as Alexis came out into the flashlight light.

"Whew it is jus Alexis. What are you doing here?" Syrus asked clutching onto Jaden.

"That's funny because I was going to ask you guys the same thing," Alexis said. 'Why are they here when I want to look for evidence?" She thought.

"Maybe the Supreme King will be able to help you, my Queen," Cybe said appearing next to Alexis. Jaden just pretended like he couldn't hear her while the other two couldn't see the duel monster.

"We had heard about the abandoned dorm and came to check it out," Jaden said.

"See he might be able to help us," Cybe said. Alexis ignored her duel spirit.

"But that's not smart. Haven't you heard about the students that go missing here? One of them was my brother." Alexis said. 'I don't want to lose Jaden too. Oh my, what am I thinking about? Why am I thinking about such things now?' She thought trying to not let her thoughts show. "They catch you here then you are getting suspended Jaden."

"Don't worry I won't be caught. Come on guys lets go." Jaden said walking in with Chumley holding his arm like a koala to a piece of bamboo. "Don't disappear on us Syrus," Jaden said calling out to Syrus. Syrus looked around and ran to catch up to Jaden.

"Disappear? Oh, wait up!" Syrus cried out.

Alexis watched the scene from the side. "I hope that Jaden knows what he is doing," Alexis said to her duel spirit.

"Look out Alexis!" Cybe said but it was already too late. Alexis was drugged asleep by a man with a black trench-coat.

"If you want to catch a mouse, you take its cheese." The man said pick

Cybe who watched this all go down followed and left her card at the entrance to the path that the man in the trench coat took. She then ran to Jaden.

"Jaden, Alexis was just kidnapped," Cybe said to Jaden.

Jaden responded in a whisper, "Wait a second." That confused Cybe. 'Why would he just ignore me like that? Unless he knows something that I don't.' Cybe thought as Alexis screamed.

Jaden took charge. "Come on guys lets go. Syrus I want you to record this just in case something goes down," Jaden said as Syrus pulled out his PDA and started recording.

Jaden led them to where Cybe left her card. "Guys look. Its Alexis's card. She must be down this path. Let's go!"

They walked down the path by the light of the two flashlights and Syrus's PDA recording light. They walked in and saw Alexis hanging in a coffin.

Jaden walked into the room. A dark and sinister laughed. "She can't hear you she has her mind locked into the shadow realm." The man in the trench-coat said.

"Duel me and I get her back," Jaden said.

"Lose and you join her in the shadow realm." The man said.

"Fine now get your game on!" Jaden said letting out his dark energy as his body grew to his adult version.

"Duel." The man said.

Author note. This is a cliff hanger I wasn't planning. My laptop broke its charging cable so I need to send it in to get fixed so I need to send this chapter out while I wait for it to be repaired. I won't be able to respond but I will see you all the next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh Gx A time to change

""Lets Duel!"" They said. But before they drew a blinding light came into the room.

"I think not!" Came a voice. The light died down to see Titan wearing a black and white mask on. It was the mask of Paradox.

"Hello there Jaden. I am here to cause you to lose. With what I am putting into Titans deck will garneted to win." The mask said.

"You won't win Paradox. You start the duel." Jaden said as both of them drew 6 cards each.

"I play Infernal Archqueen in attack mode." Titan said as the monster appeared. "I play Pandemonium and I end my turn."

"My draw and I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and equip it with claywrap. I sent a card face down and I end my turn." Jaden said as Clayman appeared with a layer of wrap went on him with a card face down behind him.

"I draw. I play Terraking Archfiend. I then play double summon to play the tuner, Luster Pandemonium a four-star monster. Now I tune my three monsters together to form Archfiend Heathcliff." Paradox said as a monster. It looked like a cross between a bigger summon skull and Heathcliff from SAO. The monster had 3000 attack and 6000 defense with the description, While Akiheko Kiaba was on the internet he was absorbed into summon skull.

"I activate my facedown Syncrotrap. By sacrificing one monster on my field, I can summon synchro monster or monsters to the field equil to the monster you are summoning. Since your monster has 12 stars I can summon a total with that amount." Jaden said activating his face down and destroying Clayman and Claywrap in the procsess.

"To bad you don't have any." Titan said cockily. Jaden smiled when he said that.

"I play Junk Gardna and Stardust Dragon. 5+7=12 and that is the number of stars I can summon." Jaden said as his friends are looking at the battle with curiosity with never seeing the monsters they have never seen before.

"I attack with Archfiend Heathcliff." Titan said.

"First I activate the effect of claywrap and since it was equipped when it was destroyed I can destroy one spell or trap card and the one I chose is pandemonium." Jaden said as the field was destroyed and returned to the room they were in. "Now I activate Junk Gardna's effect. and with it I turn your monster into defense mode and stop your attack." Jaden said doing his best impersonation of Yusei getting Yubel to laugh behind him.

"I end my turn." Titan said as his monster switched into defense mode.

"I play two face downs and then activate card sanctity to draw till our hands are at 6." Jaden said as he drew 6 cards and Titan drew 2. "Now I play Fusion and combine Elemental Hero Neos in my hand along with Rainbow Dragon from my hand to make Rainbow Neos. Lastly I activate the field spell card Get Your Game On. It is a special card meant for Neos and the Elemental Heroes get double their attack points." Jaden said as his shining Neos fusion popped up next to him with attack of 4500 before the field spell.

"But my monster is in defense mode so I am at least safe." Titan said.

"Not really. I activate Junk Gardna's ability to make your monster switch into attack mode. Plus with the bonus from the field spell Rainbow Neos attack is raised to 9000. With your monster at 3000, I win. Go Rainbow Neos Glittering Star blast!" Jaden said as his monster attacked.

"NO not again!" Titan said as the body got pulled into a dark hole. The only thing that was left behind was the black and white mask. Jaden picked up the mask before running to Alexis and untying her hands.

Syrus turned off the recording and asked Jaden, "So what was that about? That guy seemed to know you and I have never seen those cards before."

"Well Syrus send that video to the Chancer and let's take Alexis to the girl's dorm first. I'll tell you the rest later." Jaden said carrying Alexis in a bridal carry.

When the boys were on the way to the girl's dorm they called up Jasmine and her other friend to help get Alexis to her room. Jaden knew she woke up while he was carrying her but enjoyed holding her for some reason unknown to him. She liked how it felt and she chose not to say anything.

Jasmine didn't put up a fight about the boy's being at the girl's dorm once they saw Alexis and explained how she fainted when something knocked her out while she was praying for her brother.

Once they returned to the dorm Jaden was bombarded with questions by the normally shy Cyrus. "Who was that guy? What was with those monsters and his way of fusion? What else are you not telling us?"

"Ok calm down Cy. I'll say it like this. I am from the future who went back in time to meet Yugi and save duel monsters against that guy who was wearing this mask." Jaden said whipping out the mask of clarity. "We won and I jumped back into time with a few of my cards from the future and restored into time. I didn't land where I wanted but I am glad I did so I could fight him off again."

Jaden took a deep breath before continuing. "The way his monsters fused requires a tuner monster to fuse like union monsters. The only difference is that it uses star totals to fuse. Lastly is that I am the Supreme King of Gentle Darkness. Kinda like how Yugi was a controller of darkness for good so am I. I can make monsters come to life like this." Jaden said pulling out Winged Kiriboh and summoning him to the real world.

Winged Kiriboh went to Syrus and nuzzled itself to him causing Syrus to giggle. Winged Kiriboh did the same to Chumbly and got the same reaction.

"So what are our futures like Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Well Chumbly leaves to fulfill his dream of being a card designer and Syrus you end up being able to beat your brother in a duel." Jaden said shocking the two. He looked at the time. "As much as I would love to stay up I got to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning the army will be here because Crawler ratted us out." Jaden said before hoping in his bed before going right to sleep.

The other two decided to hit the hay only to be woken up by banging on their door a few hours later.

A/N Hello. It's been a while since I updated this story with good reason. Before I begin to rant, do me a favor next time it takes a while to update DO NOT REVIEW SAYING "PLEASE UPDATE" or "UPDATE!" or even "HAVE YOU ABANDONED YOUR STORY?" Just reading those reviews makes me mad.

Now for those who wanted to know why it took so long it was because my motherboard on my old laptop broke and the dealer I got to transfer the data over on a new one didn't keep his word. For months I have been trying to track him down and he still refuses me of my information. I made Jaden's deck for this season of Yugiyo Gx on that laptop and cannot remember the exact cards to rebuild the old deck.

Also it came to my attention that Stardust is the first of the Heroes Aces that isn't level 7 and that Junk Gardna is level 6. But for all intense and purpose their levels are lowered.

Any who the next chapter will feature a new deck from one of my favorite series so I hope you have a great day and I apologize for the wait. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-Gi-Oh: A Time to Change 7

 **Author note before this chapter begins Jaden will be using multiple decks throughout this series. That includes things like Other game based decks to Dragon decks to Synchro decks. Jaden will bring out the best in all his cards and not just his heroes and this is done so I can get the whole one turn thing out of my mind.**

We join our heroes as they are sleeping as they had an army outside their door. "Open up the door!" They shouted. Jaden who already knew what was going on quickly woke up and went to the door.

"Hello, what is it that you need?" Jaden said opening the door.

"We are here for Jaden Yuki." The woman said coming into the room.

"Let me get dressed Just wait a min," Jaden said taking off his shirt so she would leave. But she didn't. She just stood there and watched Jaden get changed. Once Jaden got done he went and woke up Syrus and he got changed but the lady went outside the room for him.

Once they got done they were taken to a room with monitors with the heads of the houses.

"You are in serious trouble right now." Counselor Shepperd said.

"As I am sure you are aware the only reason we were in there was because we heard Alexis's screams," Jaden said. "You did see the video fully?"

"Yes, that is why expulsion is off the table," Shepperd said. "However we still need to make it aware that we keep the rules."

"Why not a duel?" Crowler said causing Shepperd to brighten up.

"Excellent suggestion. I will prepare a team for this." Shepperd said.

"Oh leave everything to me," Crowler said.

"I get to choose someone to be on my side to duel with me," Jaden said making Crowler face scrunch up.

"The duel will be in a week time so have the other duelists set."

They then let Jaden go so they could tell their friends.

"No way you have to duel!" Alexis said.

"Yep and I bet Crowler is going to get me some sweet opponents," Jaden said, "And I know who to call who can synch up with my deck."

"But what if you lose!" Syrus said.

"Tell you what Syrus if there is one thing I need you to do it is to have faith," Jaden said.

"Some faith?" Syrus asked looking up at the brunette.

"Faith in me, Faith in your cards, and faith that you know when to play a card," Jaden said.

"When to play a card?" Syrus asked.

"Yep hey Alexis lets have a duel to show him what I mean," Jaden said.

"Don't think I will go easy," Alexis said with a smile on her face. They both drew five cards.

"I will go first," Jaden said drawing a card. "I play a reincarnation of hope that allows me to send two cards and I can choose a monster from my deck and add it to my hand," Jaden said sending two cards to the grave.

"I play Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode," Jaden said as the red monster appeared. "I activate his effect and gain 500 LP for every card you have," Jaden said as flowers grew from Alexis's cards and got sucked on by Hummingbird. A green glow came around Jaden making his life points rise from 4000 to 6500.

"Now I play one face down and end my turn." Jaden finished as placed his final card face down came behind his bird.

"I draw," Alexis said adding a sixth card to her hand. "I play Cyber Tutu. I play the quick play spell Prima Light. I sacrifice Cyber tutu and summon Cyber Prima from my deck." Alexis said as the blue dance came out with 2300 attack

"Say goodbye to to your monster," Alexis said as her monster ran up to Jaden's.

"Not so fast I activate my face down trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. I can negate one of your attacks and put it back face down." Jaden said as the card activated putting a metal scarecrow in front of Hummingbird who looked relieved.

"Fine. I place one face down and end my turn." Alexis said as her monster came back and had a card behind it.

"My draw. I play the spell card Card of Sanctity we both draw till our hands are back to 6." Jaden said drawing 6 cards while Alexis drew 4.

"Now I activate Air Hummingbird's ability and gain 3000 LP because of the 6 cards in your hand," Jaden said as Alexis's cards turned into flowers again. It increased his life points to 9500.

"Now I play the spell Fake hero as it allows me to special summon one Hero monster but he cannot attack this turn and I summon one of my headliner's Elemental Hero Neos," Jaden said as the white alien monster came up in front.

"And since that was my special summon I can still normal summon and I play Neo-special Aqua Dolphin. Now here is something special that my monsters can do! Contact Fusion! I fuse Aqua Dolphin, Air Hummingbird with Neos and they form Elemental Hero Storm Neos." Jaden said as the three monsters went into the sky and came down as a blue monster with bladed nails and wings. Storm Neos has 2500 Attack.

"Next I play instant Neo Space. Also when my cards fused they returned to my deck." Jaden said as his deck flashed indicating that it had shuffled the cards in. "I now attack! Go Storm Neos Typhoon Wave!" Storm Neos took and attacked the blue dancer.

"Agh," Alexis said as her monster was destroyed and her LP lowered to 3800.

"I play one face down end my turn," Jaden said smirking.

"Good thing too because now I activate my face down card Call of the Haunted to Bring back Cyber Prima," Alexis said.

"Why do I get this bad feeling about this," Jaden said.

"You should. I draw." Alexis said smiling. "I activate Machine Angel Ritual and send Cyber Prima and Morphing Jar to summon Cyber Angel Dakini," Alexis said as the 4 armed fairy came out in front of her with 2700 attack.

"Best part is that I can destroy one monster when she is summoned so say goodbye to your Storm Neos," Alexis said as her monster destroyed the Neos form and its spell.

"Thanks for that because now I can summon the Neos from the deck thanks to the Instant Neo Space," Jaden said as Neos returned to the field with 2500 attack. "Oh, I know about your monsters piercing effect so it's best I keep it in attack."

Alexis was shocked a bit that he knew her cards second effect but she brushed it off since she still has call of the haunted stuck on her field because of ritual summoning. "Alright, I attack go slice and dice." Her monster destroyed Jaden's monster doing 200 damage. Lowering his LP to 9300.

"It's a good thing I used Hummingbird to increase my life points," Jaden said.

"My turn is up. Let's see how you do next." Alexis said.

"Because two turns are up I choose one monster and summon it straight to my hand so come to me Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden said showing the card to Alexis before adding it to his hand. "I draw," Jaden said getting a 6th card.

"Now I play a face down and summon Bladedge using Elemental Hero Necroshades effect from the graveyard."

"Necroshade wasn't in the graveyard!" Alexis said. Jaden just smiled.

"Remember when I played Reincarnation of Hope? I sent Necroshade and another card into the graveyard." Jaden said smiling. "I end my turn."

"Fine then. I draw. Now attack Cyber Angel Dakini." Alexis said.

"I activate my face down Edge Hammer! My sending Bladedge to the grave I can destroy your monster and take your attack out of your life points." Jaden said smiling. As both monsters got destroyed and Alexis took 2900 damage leaving her with only 900 life points.

"Fine than play Pot of Greed to gain two cards," Alexis said getting two cards. "I use polymerization and fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader." The two said monsters flew into the sky and formed her signature card with 2100 attack and 6 stars.

"Dang it," Jaden said knowing he is in serious trouble.

"I'm not done I play Fusion weapon to add to her 1500 attack and defense," Alexis said smiling while equipping the weapon on her monster increasing Cyber Bladers attack to 3600 attacks.

'There is only one card in my deck that can save me now and give me the win here.' Jaden thought putting his hand on his deck. "I draw," Jaden said picking up the card and seeing it was just the card he needed.

"I play three face downs and play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode," Jaden said confidently. "I end my turn."

"I draw," Alexis said.

"I activate my trap Battle Mania. It forces your monsters to attack this turn." Jaden said making Alexis look at him weirdly.

"Alright but first I use mystical Typhoon to destroy your center face down," Alexis said destroying Scrap-Iron Scarecrow since removing that seemed to be a smart thing to do because it was an ultimate defense. "Now attack Cyber Blader!" Silently hoping he would activate something like A Hero Emerges so her attack double dealing major damage.

"I activate my face down Mirage Tube when my monster is selected for battle I can deal 1000 damage. The only downside is that it can't be activated from my hand." Jaden said as the card fliped up.

"But I only have 900 LP left. That means I lose." Alexis said wide-eyed.

"Yep spell do your thing." Jaden said as Alexis was struck by lightning and her life points dropped to zero. "And that is game." Jaden said doing his victory pose.

"Wow Jaden you are good. So who are you going to pull in for your tag duel?" Syrus asked.

"I going to pull a big favor from some one who owes me one." Jaden said. "I'm going to call them right now." Jaden said rushing outside.

"What a kid," Said Chumbly.

"Well he is my kid." Alexis said under her breath smiling.

"Alexis did you say something?" Syrus asked.

"Oh its nothing, nothing at all." Alexis said blushing.

With Jaden

"Hey I need a favor and I need it done fast." Jaden said on his cell phone,

 **Author note. So I edited this chapter to include a duel bettween Alexis and Jaden. I changed it so that Jaden gets to choose his partner instead of forcing Syrus into it. Trying to a bit more original here and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. The Elimination duel!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yu gi oh a time to change 8

One week later in the **Obelisk Duel Arena.**

"I can't believe how packed this place is." Syrus said with Chumley, Alexis and her friends.

"Chazz spread the word that Jaden would be expelled so it doesn't shock me that people came." Mindy said.

"I wonder who is Jaden's team mate is since we are all here." Alexis asked outload.

"I don't know but let's hope it's someone good." Chumley said.

 **Blue Duel Locker Room**

"So you are the one he suggested." One man said.

"Yes, here look at my cards and you will know why I asked for you as a part of team strategy." The other man said handing his deck to the older man. The older man flipping through the cards and reading the effects and then he smiled.

"This deck is well built. Let's do this." The older man said.

"Let me get changed first." The younger one said pulling out certain clothes that matches something the older man was wearing.

"Nice outfit." The older man said leaving the room to give the younger one some privacy and to send the announcement that they were ready.

 **Obelisk** **Duel Arena**

"Now are we ready for a duel." Shepperd said making the introductions.

"Yeah!" The crowd responded.

"In the red corner we have Para and Dox!" Shepperd said and to bald monk men came flipping out rhyming about how they were going to win. "And in the blue corner we have Jaden Yukki and his partner." With that announcement fog filled thee area masking who was Jaden's dueling partner.

As the two got on stage the smoke settled down enough that the crowd could see them and to their shock to see who it was.

"No way."

"It can't be."

"How did that loser get him to duel with him?"

"That should be the Chazz down there dueling with him!"

Down on the duel arena was Jaden Yukki dressed up as Kaibaman with none other than Seto Kaiba.

"So these are the ones we are facing?" Para said.

"Maybe they should just be racing?" Dox said pissing Kaiba off. Kaiba kept his composure barely.

"We are here for a duel or what? Kaiba asked.

"Lets Duel." All of them shouted. 4000 life points. Kaiba went first.

"I play Protector With Eyes Of Blue and activate its effect to play one level one tuner monster from my hand and I choose The White Stone Of White in defense mode." Kaiba said as a warrior came out with 800 attack and then a white stone came out in defense mode with 250 points.

"You must be joking. I am surprised that thing has an attack mode." Para said placing a monster on his field. "I summon Jirai Gumo." A Spider came onto the field with 2200 attack.

"What an overgrown bug? Well I play Blue-Eyed Maden in attack mode and two cards behind and end my turn." Jaden said as the woman appeared with zero attack.

"Your cards are so weak you are a fool. Next turn we will end this duel." Dox said drawing a card. "I play Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." The sea-houseman monster came out with 1700 attack.

"My turn." Kaiba said smirking. "This is the end. I activate from my hand Blue Eyes Alternates effect and with a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand I can special summon Alternate straight to the field." Kiba said as a blue eyes white dragon Appeared in attack mode. "Now I sacrifice my Stone and my Protector to summon the blue eyes in my hand." And a second blue eyes came onto the field.

"And I am not done I activate my stones effect that allows me to bring a Blue Eyes to my hand." Kaiba said smiling that the duel was turning in his favor. "Now I attack Dox and destroy his monster and then sent Alternate to attack directly!" Blue eyes roared before attacking the horseman causing 1300 damage. Blue eyes was roared but no damage was done.

"I activated the effect of Kiriboh and took no damage from that attack." Dox said sending the Kiriboh card to the graveyard.

"It's my turn." Para said.

"And I activate my trap Battle Mania. Now you have to attack me!" Jaden said.

"So what my monster has 2200 attack while yours only has zero and is still in attack mode." Para said clearly peeved at the smirk Kaiba was having. "Fine I attack your Maden with Jirai Gumo." He flipped a coin and called it wrong causing 1350 damage causing them to lose half their points.

"I activate Maden's special effect and negate your attack by switching her mode I can negate your attack and summon Blue Eyes on my side of the field from my deck." Jaden said smiling as the monster's attack was stopped and a third Blue Eyes took to the field this time on Jaden's side.

Seeing the defeat that was coming upon them, Para ended his turn.

"My turn." Jaden said drawing. "Kaiba mind if I barrow your monsters?"

"Sure." Kaiba said thinking that he was going to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate.

"I play Assault Dragon in attack mode and then activate Dragons Mirror and fuse the four dragons on the field and the stone in the graveyard to form Five Headed Dragon!" Jaden said as the metal dragon appeared just before returning to the deck box with the other monsters. Then the five-headed dragon came up from the ground with 5000 attack.

Everyone was in shock at what they just saw. They knew that this duel while it was short, it was definitely memorable.

"Attack my beast and end this duel." Jaden said as his monster attacked with a mighty roar that ended the duel and blew the paradox brothers away.

Jaden turned to Kaiba. "Sorry about the lame duel. I was hoping Crowler was willing to bring more difficult opponents." Jaden said.

"You remind me of myself." Kaiba said shocking the crowd.

"Maybe. Next time we have to duel so we can figure out who uses their dragons better." Jaden said stretching out his hand. Kaiba accepted it and smirked.

"Its been a long time since there has been new blood in those who can challenge me. I will watch your progress here and if it is good enough, I will see to the duel myself." Kaiba then left the duel arena while Jaden stood there in glory for a few more seconds before turning to hit the showers.

"You made some important impressions today." Yubel said coming next to Jaden as he was standing in the shower. She got a good look at his naked form and she wished she could enjoy it. "Not to mention The Chazz seems to be pissed."

"There isn't anything he can do. I keep my cards in the safest place possible and he can't outright attack me because then i can **BREAK** him." Jaden said smilingly.

"Oh and your friends are annoyed that you didn't tell them about your duel partner." Yubel commented.

"Oh shit." Jaden said face palming.


End file.
